He Loves Me
by Animegod 197
Summary: A young Xander meets an angel.


Another Chander story, but this one is sort of an AU. Based on a Tumblr prompt. The characters are from the stories "Baked Love" and its sequel "Brave Love".

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

A young boy with black hair and grey eyes was by himself on the playground, sitting in the corner with his head down. His name was Xander Jaxon and his current situation was one he was used to. It was always like this. No one ever wanted to play with him. The other kids made fun of him because he had an autistic sister who couldn't go to school. He figured this was his lot in life.

"Hi. What's your name?" A voice asked.

Xander looked up and was greeted by a beautiful sight. A boy around his age with honey-blonde hair, sky-blue eyes and a smile that shone like the sun itself.

 _He must be an angel. What is he doing talking to me?_

"My name is Xander," he said softly.

"That's a nice name. My name is Chip. Do you wanna play?"

"Play what?" Xander asked.

"Let's make a sandcastle together."

Xander smiled and nodded. He got up and grabbed two buckets before sitting down beside Chip. As they played, Xander had an irresistible urge to know more about this angel that had shown him kindness for the first time in his life.

"I don't think I've ever seen you here before."

"This is my first day. My mom finally decided to let me go to public school. I've been homeschooled by my mom and older siblings up until now."

"How come your mom didn't want you going to school?"

"My family is really protective of me and my mom was worried about mean kids."

"She was right to be worried. The kids are really mean here," Xander said, his smile now gone.

"What do you mean?" Chip asked, now looking at him with a mixture of curiosity and worry.

"They always make fun of me and my sister and no one wants to be around me. You're the first person who's ever been nice to me."

Chip's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? I haven't been here long, but the kids were nice to me when I talked to them.

Xander smiled sadly. _I'm sure they were. I can't see anyone being mean to an angel like you._

"Hey look, the new kid is playing with Xander," a boy with brown hair said, pointing at the pair.

"Why would he want to play with a loser like him?" a blonde girl asked.

"He probably doesn't know Xander's sister is a freak," a boy with curly red hair said.

Chip looked over at Xander, whose head was down, and he could see the deep scowl on his new friend's face. Chip put a comforting hand on Xander's shoulder. Xander looked up and saw Chip smiling at him.

"Ignore them. My sister Rose says that when people are mean to you, it means that they're insecure about themselves."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Besides, they're wrong."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I don't know your sister, but I doubt she's a freak. And you are not a loser; at least not to me."

Xander allowed a tiny smile to appear on his face. "Thank you Angel."

A look of confusion crossed Chip's face at the use of the name, but was quickly replaced by his smile. "You're welcome."

* * *

Later that day when Xander got home, after finishing his homework, he went out into the backyard. The house he lived in wasn't much, but one good thing it had was a small flower garden in the backyard maintained by his mother.

Xander picked three flowers and went over to the porch, making sure each flower had an odd number of petals. He took a yellow flower and plucked a petal.

"He loves me."

He picked another petal.

"He loves me not."

He continued this until all the petals were gone, with the last petal being 'He loves me.' Xander did the same with the other two flowers and smiled sadly. He knew that the game was stupid and said nothing about whether Chip really liked him or not, but it gave him a small bit of satisfaction when the last petal landed on 'He loves me' each time.

Because if Xander were to be completely honest, he'd fallen head over heels for the boy with the smile made out of sunshine and was already daydreaming about living happily ever after with him.

As bleak as his world was, Chip had given it light and given him hope that maybe, just maybe, things would get better. And maybe one day, the angel really would come to love him. He could always dream.


End file.
